1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a planar design to non-planar design conversion method, and more particularly, to a planar semiconductor device design to non-planar semiconductor device design conversion method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional planar metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) transistor has difficulty when scaling down to 65 nm and below. Therefore the non-planar transistor technology such as Fin Field effect transistor (FinFET) technology that allows smaller size and higher performance is developed to replace the planar MOS transistor.
Because the three-dimensional FinFET device increases the overlapping area between the gate and the substrate, the channel region is more effectively controlled. This therefore reduces drain-induced barrier lowering (DIBL) effect and short channel effect. In addition, the channel region is longer under the same gate length, and thus the current between the source and the drain is increased.
However, the FinFET device still faces many problems. For example, a planar design to non-planar design conversion method that is able to lower cost and to improve process compatibility is always in need.